Bitte Erinnern
by Luana Ivanova Braginskaya
Summary: Feliciana Vargas decide confezarle sus sentimientos al alemán pero antes de que este le de una respuesta una misteriosa mujer llega buscando la ayuda de Alemania para que le ayude a modernizarse tras salir de su exilio sin saber que las intenciones de la japonesa son otras (Nyo!Italia,Alemania,Prusia,2p!Nyo Japón)
1. ¿Me daras una respuesta?

Amaba verla dormir,amaba todos los días despertar y encontrarla a su lado,durmiendo serenamente,unos que otros mechones reveldes sobre su rostro,el dulce perfume de su cabello castaño,ella tenia una hermosa figura,desde hacia ya tiempo miraba diferente a su Alida,a su amiga, en los entrenamientos no apartaba su vista de ella,sus caderas,sus piernas largas y torneadas lo dejaban sin aliento provocando que este se quedara sin aliento,mientras el descanzaba la italiana le hacia compañia,le gustaba platicar con ella,reia y abrazaba al aleman.

Un dia ella le confeso sus sentimientos, mas a este le costaba corresponderle no es que no la quisiera simplemente le costaba trabajo expresarse provocando que ella creyera que no le correspondia y que solo la queria como a uma amiga

un dia se animo a preguntarle nuevamente

-Ve~ oye Lud tu me quieres?-

-porque siepre me preguntas eso? ya te he dicho que si-dijo el aleman sin dejar de leer unos documentos

-si lose, siempre te lo pregunto pero ahora es diferente-

-a que te refieres Feliciana?-

-a que si tu me quieres mas que como a una amiga?-

Ludwig detuvo su lectura y miro a su amiga

-porque me preguntas eso en un momento como este?-

\- bueno, es que ultimamente andas mas ocupado de lo normal,ya casi no te veo, y pues aproveche la ocasion para preguntarte~

El aleman sintio que su corazón comenzo a latir muy rapido

\- Lud yo te amo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, porfavor respondeme-

"es ahora o nunca Lud, deja que tus sentimientos fluyan" penso

-Felicia...yo...yo ta...-fue interrumpido por alguien que entro a la oficina

-disculpe señor Beilsmit ( no se escribir muy bien su apellido Xd)

unas personas lo buscan-miro a la Italiana-disculpe, no sabia que estaba ocupado-

-no te preocupes, diles que ya voy-dicho eso la joven salio del lugar

-luego hablamos Feli...-dijo tomando un maletin,

-Lud espera...-dijo tomandolo de un brazo-...me daras una respuesta?-

Ludwig la miro a los ojos

-...Feliciana...Luego hablamos-dicho esto salio de la oficina


	2. Rivales

**Ciao~**  
**Les dije que actualizaria pronto y lo hice, se lo prometi a SofiOtakuewe y muchos más**

**Ro: Rapido al fic!**

**Uk: ****_Hello_**** ,Mikashimo , no se te olvida algo ?**

**Ammm...No que yo sepa**

**Uk: Vale deja te lo recuerdo...Sigo atado a esta puta silla !**

**Ha! Eso...XD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hima-papa, la autora se pertenece a si misma y a Lovi e Iggy**

Ludwig entro a la oficina en donde una chica de baja estatura ojos marrones con algo de rojo y cabello un poco mas abajo de la barbilla lo estaba esperando, esta vestia un uniforme militar de Chaqueta azul rey y falda blanca y larga acompañada de unos botines cafe oscuro.

\- ¿ Señor Alemania ?- pregunto ella levantandose del lugar donde estaba sentada

\- _Ja_ , ¿ Y usted es ?-

\- Mi nombre es Seki Honda, mejor conocida como Japón-

\- ¿ Japón ? Ya veo, Ha salido de su exilio-

La chica asintio a lo que el Alemán habia dicho, y le dio la espalda mirandn hacia la ventana - Al salir de mi exilio me di cuenta que mi país no esta bien economicamente y me temo que nesesitaremos ayuda financiera y modernizarnos y que mejor recivir su ayuda de uma potencia mundia como usted-

\- ¿ he ? ¿ Yo ? Pero, ¿ Que hay de Rusia ? El esta más cercano a usted que yo-

\- Pero le tengo miedo- dijo abrazando al Alemán sorpresivamente- Usted no dejaria a una chica indefensa como yo a su merced ¿ ó si ?

Ludwig se sorprendio por la acción de la japonesa y le coloco una mano en la cabeza- Claro que no...Japón cuenta con nuestra ayuda-

\- Muchas gracias Señor Alemania-

\- Porfavor, llameme Ludwig-

La Italiana miraba desde la entrada de la oficina, Los celos la habian invadido sin embargo no dijo nada hasta que Alemania se percato de su presencia

\- ¿ Feli ? No sabia que estabas aqui...- dijo soltandose del agarre de la chica

-Ve~ no tengo mucho aqui... ¿ Quien es tu amiga Lud ?-

\- Buenas tardes Señorita...-

\- Vargas, Feliciana Vargas, representante de la Republica Italiana~- dijo sonriendo falsamente

\- Vargas... Mi nombre es Seki Honda, representante de la Gran Nación Japonesa- dijo poniendose en posición de firmes

-Ve~ un gusto- dijo estrechando su mano pero mirandola atentamente a los ojos, La Japonesa imito su gesto, desde ese momento ambas supieron que serian rivales. Ludwig noto una tension entre ellas

\- La Señorita Honda solicito mi ayuda para que su nación pueda modernizarse-

-Ve~ Lud siempre tan generoso-

" ahora entiendo...esta chica esta enamorada de el...pero ya veremos si su amor es correspondido" penso Seki

_" no lo hagas..."_

_" ¿ he ?¿ _Otra vez tu ? Devi de haberte cortado la lengua para que no me atormentes "

_" Porfavor no lo hagas"_

" ¿ Y que aras para evitarlo ? "

\- Señorita Honda ¿ Se encuentra bien ?- dijo el Aleman sacandola de sus pensamientos

-¿ He ? A si, lo lamento- dijo volviendo a la realidad

-_Ja,_ que le parece si discutimos este asunto con más calma -

\- Bien, me parece bien -

_" porfavor Seki...No lo hagas "_

"¡ Maldita sea calla la puta boca ! Ni siquiera se como te metiste en mi mente "

_" es nuestra conexion ya que tu yo somos la misma persona "_

\- ¿ Que le parece discutirlo en una cena mañana por la noche ?-

\- Claro, me encantaria -

Felicia miraba con desconfianza a la asiatica, ella sabia que algo ocultaba, pero ¿ que era ?

\- Hasta entonces pues...Fue un gusto conocerte Feliciana- dijo Seki haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar. Feli la seguia con la mirada

\- ¿ Ocurre algo Feli ?-

-Ve~ ella no me agrada-

\- ¿ Porque no ?-

\- No lo se...Lud porfavor ten mucho cuidado-

-vale, lo tendre- dijo dandole un pequeño beso en la frente

\- Lud...- respondio ahun sonrojada por la acción del rubio

\- ¿ _Ja ?_-

La Italiana se arrepintio de lo que le hiba a decir y nego con la cabeza- No es nada, no te preocupes- dijo mostrandole una sonrisa, Ludwig asintio y salio del lugar. Los celos habian invadido a la chica por la acción de la asiatica hacia Ludwig sabia que esa tal Seki tramaba algo y queria evitar a toda costa que su amado saliera dañado.

-_kesese_, ¿ Ocurre algo Feli ?- dijo un alvino cruzado de brazos en la entrada del lugar

-¿ Prusia ? ¿ Desde cuando estas ahí ?-

\- Acabo de llegar, ¿ Quien era esa chica ? Es linda-

Italia oyo las palabras del chico y nuevamente se deprimio, Gilbert lo noto y se hacerco a ella-

\- _kesese_ es broma Feli, tu eres mucho más bonita que ella- dijo regalandole una sonrisa

\- Ve~ gracias Gil eres un gran amigo- dijo abrazandolo

\- Cuentas con el asombroso yo para lo que nesesites- dijo correspondiendole el abrazo " si tan solo me vieras mas que a un amigo..." Un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿ Que fue eso ?-

-Ve~...- dijo Feliciana avergonzada- fue mi estomago, tengo hambre-

\- _Kesese_ me hubieras dicho antes, vamos te invito a comer-

Al llegar a su hogar la Japónesa entro a su habitación en donde quito un cuadro que colgaba de la pared presionando un boton que abria una puerta secreta,Seki entro en aquel lugar oscuro y camino hasta llegar a una pequeña celda en donde una joven se encontraba atada de manos y pies

-vale, ahora me vas a explicar como logras meterte en mi mente-

-...-

\- Estoy esperando tu respuesta-

-...-

\- ¿ Que ? ¿ Acaso no piensas contestarme ?-

\- Ya te lo dije...Tu y yo estamos conectadas al igual que los demas países con sus paralelos.-

-¡ Mentirosa ! ¡ Eres una mentirosa ! Tal vez si te corto la lengua me lo digas-

\- ¿ Y ? tu contestame algo...¿ Como es que lograste cruzar a esta dimensión ?-

**Ciao~**

**Este fue el segundo capitulo de mi **_**awesome **_**fic. Estuve investigando el nombre que le daba el fandom a 2pNyo!Japón y el mas sencillo de escribir ( para mi ) fue **_**Seki**_** ademas no me salian muchos. Y supongo que ya muchos sabran quien esta encadenada y los que no no se preocupen pronto lo sabran ;)**

**Ciao~**


	3. Una cena sorpresa

Feliciana y Gilbert llegarón a un restaurante rustico que estaba tan solo a unas cuadras del la oficina del alemá italiana como de costumbre pidió un plato de pasta y el pruso algo de wurst

-_Ve~_ hace tanto tiempo que no saliamos a comer juntos-decia ella mientras enrcozcaba la pasta en su tenedor

-_kesese_ esque todo esto de los asuntos de mi hermano tambien me arrastran a mi-

-¿a si? Pero tú estas "juvilado"-

-Lose pero mi hermanito menor nesesita ayuda para administrar y quien mejor que el asombroso yo-dijó orgullozamente. La italiana rió ante la acción de esté provocandole al alvino una sonrisa de victoria.

-Me gusta verte sonreir-dijó tiernamente,dudó en hacerlo pero tomó la mano de la chica que se encontraba sobre la mesa provocandole un leve sonrojo

-Gil...ya habiamos hablado sobre esto...-le respondió soltando la mano lentamente pero lo unico que logro fue que el chico se aferrara a ella

-Feli...Yo se que te lo he dicho un millón de veces pero...no descanzare hasta obtener lo que quiero..._Ihre liebe (tu corazón)_-

-Ve~...-dijó algo triste

-Almenos dame una oportunidad-

-_Scussa no...io no...Lud...-_

-Pero el no...-

-Ve~...en el fondo se que el tambien me quiere, solo que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos-

El chico mantubo la boca cerrada el resto de la comida,sabia que su hermano sentia lo mismo por ella ya que una vez que salierón a beber Ludwig se paso de copas y se lo confezó. Pagarón la comida y salierón hacia la casa del rubio

-Tic tac, tic tac...-repetia la japonesa constantemente sentada en una silla frenje a la celda-el tiempo pasa florecilla...tic tac,tic tac...-

-Seki...¿Que le planeas hacer a Alemania?-le preguntó la encadenada con la cabeza agachada y sin quitar la vista del suelo

-Pensé que lo sabias, con eso de que te puedes meter en mis pensamientos-

-Si...pero me cuesta creerlo-

-Que devil eres...-dijó levantandose de su silla, comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación- Alemania es una potencia mundial asi que mi plan es seducirlo, al casarme con él lo suyo sera mió y cuando menos se lo espere...¡Bang!-

-¡Estas loca! Su corazón ya tiene dueña-

Seki dió un bostezo en señal de aburrimiento-Lose...pero ya me estoy encargando de ese minusculo problema...-

-¿Que? ¡Seki! ¿¡Que le vaz a hacer!? ¡Ni se te ocurra dañarla!-

-No te preocupes, será rapido y no sentira dolor-

Al día siguiente Feliciana se levantó de su cama y se puso una playera verde y unos shorts cafes con unos tenis del mismo color que la playera, encima se puso un mandil blanco ya que ese día tenía que limpiar para llevar a cabo lo planeado. Bajó a desayunar encontrando a Ludwig sentado en la mesa bebiendo café. Gilbert estaba en el jardín jugando con los perros del alemán.

-_Ve~ Buongiorno_-dijó ella mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del rubío.

-_Gutten Morgen_-le respondió sin dejar de mirar el periodico. Feliciana lo miró por un buen rato-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó Ludwig mientras un ligero color carmesí aparecia en sus mejillaqh

-_Ve~_ llevas la corbata mal puesta-exclamó la italiana mientras se levantaba y se hacercaba a él para acomodarsela. Alemania se dedicó a mirar la acción de la chica ahun más sonrojado,segundos después Gilbert entró al comedor encontrandose con esa escena

_"Cielos...ella hasiendo eso parece su esposa" _pensó el alvino sonriendo falsamente-_kesese_ valla valla los he pillado...¿No es asi Gilbirt?-dijó mientras acariciaba al ave que llevaba sobre su hombro

-¡Ve~!-dijó apenada la ojimiel mientras dejaba de hacerlo-L-losiento...no me dí cuenta que Prusia ya estaba aqui-

-_Kesese_ no te preocupes _schónheit (bella) _Feliciana-este comentario hizo que el alemán se pusiera algo celoso-¿Que hay para desayunar?-preguntó sentandose a un lado de la italiana

-La cocinera preparo unos waffles con miel de maple-

-Ve~ la miel de maple la ha traido Canáda personalmente~-

-¿Quien?-

-Canáda Hermano, la chica rubia de coletas que siempre trae un oso polar en los brazos...creo que se llama Maddy-

-¡ah ya ! _Kesese _es muy tierna pero no tanto como Feli-chan-

-_Grazie-_respondió la italiana

Ludwig le lanzó una mirada a su hermano un tanto molesto, terminó su desayuno rapidamente y se levanto de la mesa-Disculpen pero se me hace tarde para una junta-

-Ve~ ¿a donde vaz?-

-La señorita Honda y yo nos reuniremos para hablar hacerca del estado en el que se encuentra su país, así sabremos que hacer-respondió Alemania. Ahora la celosa era la castaña, no le agradava la idea de que su amado pasara tiempo con la asiatica.

-Ve~¿Llegaras temprano esta noche?-le preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema,la verdad es que Feliciana le tenia preparada una cena romantica sorpresa a Ludwig para cuando llegara así podria confezarle nuevamente sus sentimientos sin ser interrumpidos y tal vez tambien pasar una noche romantica...Italia se ruborizó al pensar en lo ultimo ya que seria su primera vez.

-Claro,¿Porque preguntas?-respondió el alemán

-¡Que bien! En caso de que algun compromiso de trabajo salga y no puedas solo avisame con tiempo ¿vale?-le dijó al alemán mientras se despedia de el con un beso en la mejilla. Gilbert habia observado todo desde su silla y aprovecho que Lud salió para preguntarle a la chica

-_Kesese _¿que estas planeando Feli?-

-Es secreto...Ve~-

-Anda dime, yo se guardarlos-

-Pero si te digo ya no lo seria-

-Confia en mi, soy tu mejor amigo-Italia dudaba en contarle lo de la cena a Prusia, no queria herir sus sentimientos .

-_Ya _veo que no me diras-

-Ve~-

-¡Entonces tendre que hacerte cosquillas hasta que me digas!-gritó el pruso mientras se levantaba de su silla y lanzaba a la italiana al sillón

-¡Ve~! ¡Bastá Gil ! Jajajaja-decia está mientras reiá.

-_kesese_ ¡dime!- le dijó el alvino haciendole más cosquillas, sin darse cuenta ya estaba encima de ella.

-¡Ve! ¡No lo...jajajajaja no lo hare jajajaja ya me duele de tanto reir !

-¿Eso significa que ya estas lista para decirme?-

-¡jajajaja no jajajaja _per favore _pará ya jajajaja-

-No te oigo-

-¡ jajaja te lo dire, planeó una cena romantica con Lud !-Gilbert al escuchar eso paró su acción y se quedo quieto, sentia un hueco en el estomago-...Ve~ poseso no queria decirtelo...-

-N-no te preocupes Feli...-dijó mirandola a los ojos

-Ve~ Gil...tú estas...-susurró al darse cuenta de su posición

-_Kesese _losiento- dijó mientras le dava una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Ve~-volvió a susurrar

-Etto, recorde que quede de verme con Francis y Antonio-mintió el alvino

-Me los saludas mucho, y dile a Antonio que aunque mi hermana diga que su paella apesta en verdad le gusta mucho-Le respondió sonriendo, el alvino le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la casa.

Alemania habia llegado a su oficina, la secretaria le dijo que Japón lo estaba esperando, al entrar encontró a la chica sentada frente a su escritorio.

-Lamento la tardanza-

-No se preocupe- Hubo un silencio incomodo en el aire hasta que Seki desidió romperlo- Sobre la cena de hoy, reservé una mesa en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad-

-¿La cena de hoy?-preguntó el alemán sorprendido, lo habia olvidado por completo

-Si pero si esta ocupado sera otro día-

-Claro que no, es solo que lo habia olvidado, con gusto asistire-


	4. Traición

div data-p-id="0030f347ae1f9cc54da08d12a7d7d895"Antonio y Francis se encontraban en un bar no muy lejos de la casa de Ludwig, habian resivido un mensaje de Gilbert de que nesesitaba desahogarse con sus amigos(y a Francis se le ocurrio que un bar seria exelente para hacerlo).Llevaban más de tres horas esperando al chico asi que cuando estaban a punto de retirarse vieron a su amigo entrar/div  
div data-p-id="f4fb9330acde7728d81f3850cadf5d9e"-emMon amour/em, llevamos tres horas esperandote, ¿ donde estabas?-/div  
div data-p-id="3996e15b71001751f0e3d6159a7a3217"-Tenia que estar un momento a solas primero-/div  
div data-p-id="01307838e3183b7a3aaa20d5d26df274"-¿Un momento que se convirtio en más de dos horas?-preguntó con algo de ironia el español, Gilbert decidio no responder y tomo asiento entre los dos chicos./div  
div data-p-id="f3192c52a16919b57931a1ea1c5b93f6"-Dime que ocurre Gil, tú hermano mayor te escucha-le dijó el frances mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda/div  
div data-p-id="44d568d17665195c0a9ec9c81ba85211"-Creo...creo que fue mala idea haberlos llamado, solo los hice perder su tiempo-/div  
div data-p-id="ef0b352e273c7a030feb3e722450cfde"-¡Por supuerto que no!-alzó la voz Antonio- a un amigo jamas se le és los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento/div  
div data-p-id="7a79fc3ee0a914c757025653333948c8"-Es sobre Feliciana...¿verdad?-le preguntó Francis a su amigo casi en asintió con la cabeza./div  
div data-p-id="bd844d675acd3e095a1fb7345dda0cf4"-Ella...se lo confezara a Ludwig está noche-/div  
div data-p-id="0907186d2f590e34661401e58268338b"-Pero Gil, lo ha hecho un millón de veces-/div  
div data-p-id="1d8efae1d32e5a9ee0535918e7c672e9"-¡Pero ahora lo tiene todo planeado!-alzó molesto la voz para después moderarla-...preparó una cena romantica sorpresa para cuando el llegara, ¡Conozco a mi bro el tambien se lo confezara! y después...-Gilbert trato de contenerse pero no pudó más y solto algunas lagrimas-...la he perdido/div  
div data-p-id="eac54fb6d2d7e24a70386f868bc4a281"-No digas eso Gil...ahun tienes oportunidad-/div  
div data-p-id="ac197b790e97e2dc2f078cb554fc0b58"-Eso es mentira, a partir de está noche ella tendra un furuto prometedor, se casara, tendra hijos y yo...nisiquiera tendra tiempo para mi...pero ella sera feliz al lado de Lud-/div  
div data-p-id="01e1097f8181378737a5d7b69f910214"-Ese es el problema, siempre haz pensado en la felicidad de tú hermano pero es hora de que pienses en la tuya-/div  
div data-p-id="b58a790538c52e5f7301bdb376e69a11"-Tienes que declarartele-/div  
div data-p-id="b25bb2b3106febaa25e9ccd10a96462a"-Me falta el valor...-/div  
div data-p-id="a1f91ef3b6abda4d6f4a4f8a2a3c9255"-¡Pues te daremos el valor! ¡Camarero, traigame lo más fuerte que tenga!-/div  
div data-p-id="dc4841f5172abaea1afcf2dc88f4fe5d"-Eso solo lo empeorara y me hara decir estupideces...-/div  
div data-p-id="8299375c70189fb1272ad736b907bf55"-Confia en mi, funcionara-/div  
div data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div data-p-id="5d84ca0415fbb1db1898e1886b41526f"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /div  
div data-p-id="3fdd5dfd9984091f39538731561a6b0a"Feliciana habia terminado de limpiar cada rincon de la casa, le habia dado el restó del día libre a los empleados, se esmeró en preparar la cena, días antes habia intentado hacer wurst, al principio los resultados no eran combicentes pero no se rindió y un día lo consiguio,Colocó un fino mantel sobre la mesa con algunas velas aromaticas, despúes de que la comida estubo lista fue a tomar una ducha y se arreglo con un vestido negro, algo elegante pero atrevido que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negros no tan altos, se dejó el cabello suelto y se puso algo de delineador y un poco de rubor en su rostro dandole un toque final a sus labios pintandolos de color carmesí.El reloj marcó las nueve en punto, a esa hora Ludwig deveria de estar saliendo de la tiempo paso...Feliciana se estaba quedando dormida, la ultima vez que miró el reloj eran las 10:30...despertó de un brinco y se acomodó en el sillón para estar más comoda y esperar a que el rubio llegara./div  
div data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /div  
div data-p-id="0b046c9e7e5e5e87c89790ec7dcded5b"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /div  
div data-p-id="e4ae3e35a45b2931583bf93236271f53"Ludwig y Seki llegarón al restaurante a las diez en á llevaba puesto un vestido color vino con un escote que le hacia ver un poco más busto del que vestía de traje y corbata azul marino./div  
div data-p-id="32783c5dacde6fb004a4ca7f243ef79c"-Buenas noches- dijó el camarero entregandoles las cartillas del menú- Esta noche tenemos el especial para parejas-/div  
div data-p-id="d0acd491a3ba9cb57a6e7d8ae4b8d3bd"-N-no, nosotros no somos pareja, es solo una cena de negocios- hablo el alemán algo ruborizado/div  
div data-p-id="fb404b9d72c437697f27e9fe2954b4aa"-Podria traerme algo deem spaguetti/em porfavor-/div  
div data-p-id="210f1027aa8edce952b02661c98a4ddb"-Yo quiero lo mismo que la señorita-respondió Ludwig/div  
div data-p-id="07eedccb59d4a99f317576f88c7e7904"-¿Me podria traer la carta de vinos porfavor?-El camarero asintió y amablemete recojio las cartas del menú.Seki y Ludwig se quedaron en silencio por un momento./div  
div data-p-id="e1b09acdab1e397aaec21d8a5457c59e"-Y bien...¿Que le pareceria una planta nuclear?-/div  
div data-p-id="8722dedbd0b24d88e365c2db2a38cf09"-Porfavor hablame de tú, somos socios ahora-/div  
div data-p-id="373366942423a366eb09a78287441493"-Deacuerdo...-La música sono dando paso a varias parejas que se encontraban ahi para que vailaran-...Señorita Ho...digo...Seki...¿Gustas bailar?-La japonesa asintió y se levanto para bailar con el rubio./div  
div data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /div  
div data-p-id="632d7064c9506abab36f31e5585b090b"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="a3100565e0f85230a4a874bcfca81c6e"El reloj marco las 10:30,Gilbert llegó a la casa ebrió y desididó a confezare sus sentimientos a la chica,entró a la casa en donde encontro a la italiana durmiendo serenamente en el sillón./div  
div data-p-id="d450df72765df3240d000d1868a2869a"-Te vez ahun más hermosa asi...-susurró Gilbert mientras se inclinaba para acomodarle unos mechones detras de la castaña dio un suspiro profundo y abrio los ojos lentamente./div  
div data-p-id="531bc510be939c9dcfd4bf2d4437668c"-Gil...-susurró al verlo/div  
div data-p-id="f35f051bc7d3e9d074519d6d28f36784"-Feli...-/div  
div data-p-id="a642c2dccca9889ca29fd05d0490a61c"-Estas...Estas borracho-Gilbert sonrió al escucharla/div  
div data-p-id="9df176174bf38865c090476e67bd2c7a"-¿Y tú...? ¿Que ha pasado?-Feliciana miró la hora y se dió cuenta que el alemán no llegaria, le dolia, pero la dolia ahun más que no la hubiera llamado para decirle que no llegaria a tiempo./div  
div data-p-id="a37a5f18942233f550a28cc26956afbd"-Yo...no...-Gilbert abrazó a la chica tiernamente mientras dejaba que esta se desahogara, le dolia ver llorar a su amada, asi que hiso algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba hacer./div  
div data-p-id="0c1c860b14faa7280da953924280d3b9"-Feliciana...-tomó el rostro de la chica y la beso tiernamente./div  
div data-p-id="7e27daaf0889543b598f602a14e19cfd"-Gil...no...G...-está trato de forsejear ante la acción del alvino pero al final se dejo llevar,el chico la cargo y la subio hasta su habitación./div  
div data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /div  
div data-p-id="c5db4c81fc1b380952b65bf6dcdd486c"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /div  
div data-p-id="c9f590472090e4f603456a7a37be74a5"Luwig no podia dejar de pensar que algo importante habia esa misma noche pero no recordaba que era,Seki lo notó y para sacarlo de sus pensamientos lo abrazo del cuello mientras bailaban obteniendo el reultado que ella queria/div  
div data-p-id="77edfe5789306322473d3e4207a9272d"-¿Estas bien? Te notó preocupado-/div  
div data-p-id="a4ec3fd0de93e547e8232bbec3f0e3b2"-No es nada...solo que ultimamente he estado olividando muchas cosas, pero no creo que sean importantes-/div  
div data-p-id="2917f6967233964e2ce51300d7f3a3dd"-Ya veo...-/div  
div data-p-id="c5db335dbd69fd3ddd234bfa01e826e8"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/div  
div data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /div  
div data-p-id="3e4c5fef29100d4ae0152a7a45f37feb"Gilbert abrio la puerta de la habitación sin dejar de besar a la chica, al entrar la tumbo en la cama y se pusó encima de ella, la seguia besando pero ahora lo habia profundizado, segundos después tubieron que separarse para tomar aire./div  
div data-p-id="9a5cd0aab879b640928e5aff21a6da16"-Feli...-/div  
div data-p-id="5ac65fe4e9c06fd46419cff1c59be9f6"-Gil...~-le susurró la italiana un rubor adornaba sus mejillas cosa que el pruso amaba ver en ella-Q-quiero continuar...-Estó sorprendió mucho al alvino pero acepto la propuesta de la chica, la volvio a besar mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido, dejandola en ropa interior-V-ve~-susurro al darse cuenta./div  
div data-p-id="68222eb2cb3341ca7d0925452faeddaa"-Tranquila Feli, prometo ser gentil-la miró sonrojado he hiso un camino de besos bajando hasta su cuello,Feliciana trataba de contener agunos gemidos,Gilbert se despojó de su ropa tambien quedando en interior/div  
div data-p-id="61294c378e36a0f11b10b90a4588a153"-Mhgg...ha...-dejó escapar un gemido la chica/div  
div data-p-id="1aff81f589f73f7a171ea719275b96a2"-Quiero oirlos Feli strong(Cristian Grey mode ON)/strong-dijó mientras le quitaba el sostén y lo arrojaba a cualquier lugar, comenzó a besar los pechos de la chica y usaba su lengua para jugetear con sus botones/div  
div data-p-id="d4e75f9a63f296170c5d79c9b04d4dd7"-Gil...ha!...-Al alvino le gustaba oir que la chica dijera su nombre asi que empezó a hacelerar sus movimientos-¡Ha! Mhmggg...-gritó Feli muy exitada,Gilbert besó su boca./div  
div data-p-id="62069858ebbdfe4d2ac49a13a685286e"-Kesese ¿Te gusta?-/div  
div data-p-id="e3c08d417fc7b71e3a466242eae12e50"strong(Pru:UN MOMENTO! Ni siquiera me pagaste por hacer una escena asi con Feliciana!/strong/div  
div data-p-id="0bf8537f56e59f5292a81bb22dac03cc"strongCallate estas arruinando el momento/strong/div  
div data-p-id="f1543eaafc3fe90203db2ac7ed3a2b29"strongNyo!Ita: Ve~Se nota que Prusia era todo un experto/strong/div  
div data-p-id="dd85d78b5af63714dc6349891e7a10c2"strongXD Te quito la virginidad pequeña/strong/div  
div data-p-id="3a7119b52a2540a8c5209b3211e0d140"strongNyo!Ita: ve~?)/strong/div  
div data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /div  
div data-p-id="e1de42fec4b2df19c205733be7dd7d24"-Si...-dijó y se coloco encima de él-Pero ahora es mi turno-la italiana beso tiernamente el pecho blanco del chico provocandole un sonrojo y uno que otro gemido, dibujó en el tal como si fuera un lienzo para pintar, le bajó el boxer descubriendo que su miembro estaba erecto así qu eempezó a acariciarle la punta/div  
div data-p-id="af6c4451cd8bb6852ce445c427d38d71"-Hmggg Feli-chan...-hacelero el movimiento-F-Feli! me voy a venir!-/div  
div data-p-id="ae6c8f64ec9ecb50e5ebc5adde8366cb"-V-Ve~!-sin darse cuenta el pruso la tomo de la cintura y se le puso encima/div  
div data-p-id="0a0be31ea77d611f9033713758adbe98"-Estas lista?-Ella asintió,Gilbert metió su miebro a la entrada de la chica provocandole un agudo dolor/div  
div data-p-id="a4c3affdfdb9b8cc7fa6643869b9ee6b"-V-ve~...d-duele...-/div  
div data-p-id="b6c97fa68354d4075f0df6a4a6940ae4"-Ya pasara- la besó para que se relajara, minutos después la italiana movio la cadera indicandole que podia segir, el chico lo metia y lo sababa, poco a poco fue acelerando sus movimientos-F-feli...ahi viene...¡Ha!-gritó al sentir que embestia/div  
div data-p-id="8e812cf2668116eac199ca09db26df2c"-Ha...!Gilbert!-la italiana se corrio al mismo tiempo que esté sintiendo como su amigo la hacia terminar el chico se acosto a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente./div  
div data-p-id="7df5faad8974fe0e9c7de05705d67ae9"-Buenas noches Feli, perdona si te lastime mucho-/div  
div data-p-id="8a17bf636e25f8350c46e6dc57a628ca"-No importa,ve~ me hisiste feliz-dijó y se quedo dormida,Gilbert le beso tiernamente la frente y se dejo llevar por morfeo.../div 


	5. Discución

p data-p-id="35c92d0d33801c6ec8478156f3c60849"Feliciana despertó al escuchar el auto de Ludwig,miró a su izquierda y vió a Gilbert dormido/p  
p data-p-id="65b9f4c5b8a7389be7e580c847b3d131"-Ve~ ¡Gilbert!-esté abrió los ojos/p  
p data-p-id="7f0481964529fd2716752667878ac410"-¿Que ocurre?-/p  
p data-p-id="aa8c3352fdf065ca9d2ce2f7bb6a5ce3"-¡Ludwig acaba de llegar!-el alvino se levantó rapidamente envolviendose en la sabána,tomó su ropa y se encerro en el baño,Feliciana trataba de vestirse lo más rapido que podia,al estar lista bajó a recivir al rubio-Ve~/p  
p data-p-id="1f1a2ed65acb8650a90d503d6a140a93"-Feliciana-/p  
p data-p-id="470b581a932268f9a13907639bc53cb6"-¿Porque no llamaste?-/p  
p data-p-id="bbecf797235d317ab805e266928324fb"-Lo olvide-/p  
p data-p-id="9a23910f3e793965e6ae3c994ddcc048"-¿¡Lo olvidaste!? ¡Me tenias esperando toda la noche como idiota!-/p  
p data-p-id="0bf6d276c608079b310301afaed74742"-¡Ya te dijé que lo olvide!-/p  
p data-p-id="5df65f2aebc4426be9d5ffa002fc1bc6"-¿Y se puede saber que era más importante que yo?-/p  
p data-p-id="69e58b05f9d6c6eaa6d07e845504a227"-...Una cena de no es más importante que tu-Gilbert escondido podia oir todo/p  
p data-p-id="6e41bc6694ce84a1983894c731c25e31"-¿A si? Adivinare,con esa tal Seki...no me termina de caer bien-/p  
p data-p-id="66d410a6c9019d84866b6e0d3c5f4eeb"-Y tu que sabes de ella,es buena persona-/p  
p data-p-id="afb21c6d47963585503e2797cb1115e8"-Pues adivina que,estube investigando y que yo sepa Japón se llama Sakura y no Seki-/p  
p data-p-id="ed057540d2636de01a79dfb3043df069"-Tal vez se cambio el nombre-/p  
p data-p-id="72f04b6bba83f386a9568020e40d9db2"-¿Ahora la vas a defender a ella?-/p  
p data-p-id="37baaa3857649c4686ce0794dea2f487"-No la estoy...-/p  
p data-p-id="7aeea945a112e6edde7fbfba6b43fda2"-¡Claro que lo estas haciendo!-/p  
p data-p-id="7b19a6a880bab8530c727436851ce196"-Feliciana calmate...-/p  
p data-p-id="40641b8056de2e6eca5ca41497ed4e76"-¡Estoy calmada!-gritó,después dio un largo suspiro-Estoy calmada...¿Lo ves?-/p  
p data-p-id="c8ea5b8e6a0311ea923eaa29f626d762"-...-/p  
p data-p-id="3eb162bd671e6b3b46e7d9ef7abd4c51"-¿Sabes que? Me ire con mi hermana,no me busques-dijó subiendo las escaleras y asotando fuertemente la alemán sabia que el comportamiento de la chica no era normal,algo ocultaba pero ¿Que era?/p  
p data-p-id="c02d911b7e395209c66846371e4e1305"-emMaledizione stupid Ludwig!/em-gritaba la italiana mientras metia su ropa a la entró a la habitación sin que está se diera cuenta/p  
p data-p-id="494403b39d2facfe32aae9f90d002b2d"-Feli...-susurró mientras abrazaba a la chica por detras/p  
p data-p-id="e507aed054982dbf3a3760ccf5132e9c"-Gilbert...lo nuestro fue un error...lo lamento-/p  
p data-p-id="d38e07796d17670cd38303db935c0ec4"-¿Que dises Feli? Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado-/p  
p data-p-id="b5429cd4eab8ab382ee20b2b55855410"-No Gilbert...no tengo porque reprocharle a Lud si yo tambien me eh equivocado-El alvino soltó a la chica y la miró a los ojos/p  
p data-p-id="5f52f6c794a65493bdcf99b38fa4e07e"-Lo amas...te sientes mal por traicionarlo-/p  
p data-p-id="2392842b4d7480decd3f6307be85a402"-...Ve~-/p  
p data-p-id="b7188dcce3aeb3ef2214ccd6ff066df7"-Entiendo...sera mejor irme-dijó abriendo la ventana y terminó de empacar y bajo a la primera planta en donde el rubio la esperaba/p  
p data-p-id="125dfbf41f7445db227891fa88152677"-No impedire que te marches...yo tengo la culpa-le dijó,la castaña lo miró y salio de la casa./p  
p data-p-id="125dfbf41f7445db227891fa88152677" /p  
p data-p-id="765bf2b2b71f696118d25d4856290926" /p 


	6. Sospechas

—Chiara...

—¿Que quieres ahora bastardo?

—No terminamos lo de ayer—dijo el español picaramente provocando un sonrojo en la italiana,Antonio sonrió y se lanzó a ella besándola,hubieran pasado a más a no ser que alguien toco a la puerta

—Maldición...

—No otra vez...—dijo Chiara levantándose y abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana llorando—¿Feliciana?

—Ve~ Chiara—dijo abrazandola

—Feli...—expresó Antonio al ver a su cuñada—¿Que ha pasado?

—L-Lud...él...

—Ese maldito macho patatas...¿Que te hizo ahora?

—Ve~..._sorella_ puedo quedarme un tiempo contigo hasta que se calmen las cosas?

—Pero Feli no nos dejaras tener se...

—Chiiigiii! ¡Calla la _puttana_ boca!—gritó avergonzada—¡Feliciana se queda y tu te aguantas!—dijo metiendo las cosas de su hermana a la casa—Ahora cuéntame, ¿Que paso?

**...**

—El plan va a la perfección..Italia pensara que la razón de que Alemania llegara tarde a la casa es porque el y yo tuvimos algo

—Seki...

—Seki,¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

—¿N-no crees que sospechara algo? no has hablado nada de negocios con el

—...hmmm tienes razón,me gusta como piensas

—¿...P-porque ese deseo de querer más de lo que quieres?

—¡Eso es asunto mio!—le gritó a su paralela-ahora...mañana le haré una visita sorpresa al alemán,Felciana estará tan enojada

**...**

Ambas Italianas tomaban un poco de café mientras conversaban,el español miraba el televisor mientras comia algunos tomates

—...Después le grité,se que no debí hacerlo ya que yo también o arruiné acostándome con su hermano

—Fuiste muy estúpida hermana,mira que perder la virginidad con un macho patatas no se perdona

—V-ve~..._scussa_,estaba tan enojada que no lo había pensado,solo quería sacar mi frustración

—Vale Chiara, cuando tu y yo lo hicimos por primera vez parecía que tenia experiencia

—¡Cállate estamos hablando de ella no de mi!

—¿Ve...~? ¿Chiara ya no es virgen?

—¡Ja! es más virgen Francis...bueno,no tan así

—¡Q-que te calles idiota!

—Vale me callo—dijó el español dibujando un cierre imaginario en su boca

_**~~~~~~~~A la mañana siguiente~~~~~~~~~**_

Alemania legó a su oficina como de costumbre,no había podido dormir bien a causa de la discusión con la italiana,entró y tomo asiento mientras bebía una taza de café

—¡Kesese!—exclamó Gilbert entrando

—Ahora no...

—¿Ocurre algo bro?

—Tuve una discusión con Feli,es todo

—Hmmm...—el alvino sabia de lo que hablaba su hermano pero no podía dejar que lo notara—Cuentale a tu asombroso hermano

—No creo que sea buena idea

—Pero por...

—_Gomen'nasai_...—interrumpió la nipóna desde la entrada de la oficina

—S-seki...

—Lo lamento,debí haber tocado antes

—No te disculpes...él es mi hermano

—Mucho gusto,mi nombre es Seki Honda,represento a Japón

—El gusto es mío—dijó dandole la mano para saludarla _''es fría,su mano...es fría como la de un muerto''_ pensó al sentir contacto con esta

—¿O-ocurre algo?—preguntó la japonesa

—No es nada.._._—_'' Que yo sepa el nombre de Japón es Sakura y no Seki...''_ las palabras que había dicho la italiana hicieron eco en la mente de la ex nación—D-de casualidad...digo,puede qué este equivocado...¿pero tu nombre no es Sakura?

—¿Eh...?

—Hermano eso no es nada respetuoso

—Kesese lo lamento...bien,me retiro...gusto en conocerte Japón

—_Arigatou_ Prusia-san

_''Feli tenia razón...hay algo que no me agrada en esa chica...sera mejor investigar''_


	7. China

p data-p-id="06788f5fe8e5e43caa47c669debdb38c"—Espero que este aquí—dijo Prusia tocando el timbre de una abrió la puerta/p  
p data-p-id="1e89f6d4969570d0f33ec9e9216098c9"—¡Gilbert/p  
p data-p-id="a6177cd7b64f3255920ce400657f54c5"—Hola Toño,oye,¿Está Feli aquí?/p  
p data-p-id="8f1e7c575bed58aec916e4e3610e1b8c"—No creo que este de humor para hablar contigo,Chiara la está cuidando/p  
p data-p-id="aafb588c59d44c1eabffdc9f21e4d37b"—Es urgente,por favor dejame entrar/p  
p data-p-id="6927d3fdb5b5cb6ecb9afe7abf1c1b3c"—Hmmmm...vale,pasa,pero no te garantizo nada/p  
p data-p-id="6868d480b806cd4104c9bb136e81b0d0"—emDanke/em—dijo y entró a la casa/p  
p data-p-id="ab590b55dbe90bb997df892f04a7ad3c"—¿Quien es Antonio?—Preguntó Chiara desde la estaba sentada en una silla./p  
p data-p-id="b5cecc250f52dfed263d216dab32ea01"—Feli,alguien quiere hablar contigo—dijo,Gilbert entró a la cocina sin decir nada/p  
p data-p-id="1253a6fb686fe358f4d3da2f053a9007"—Ve~...que se valla/p  
p data-p-id="831569b5a9fa257b23fcce6b805715cb"—Pero Ita/p  
p data-p-id="a490a0c1fa803875d9c036cdc9174721"—No estoy de humor/p  
p data-p-id="ad5642ff1876c7b49685084acd531f74"—Ya lo oíste macho patatas dos,tu hermano la lastimo mucho así que largo de mi casa/p  
p data-p-id="d0e821173e3c411f290edd62c5e21490"—¡Hey! esta es mi casa/p  
p data-p-id="8d1fc3db53753b35a18701b322ffb839"—¿Tu la limpias? ¿no verdad?, así que es mía/p  
p data-p-id="fe9e11ff289e5b985993e23749297bcb"—Pero es urgente,fui a visitar a mi hermano y ella estaba ahí.../p  
p data-p-id="b140ec9839bcf10d404fa8c0e8c0d413"—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Seki?/p  
p data-p-id="5befde9406371790a3c38440a9dc98a9"El alvino asintió para después tomar asiento frente a su amiga./p  
p data-p-id="154efda04825db7fb5cf16f3cb202d0d"—¿Seki? ¿Quién es seki?—preguntó Antonio/p  
p data-p-id="12a0f6004cf39c9dd573c4c09258a4ad"—Seki es el nombre de Japón/p  
p data-p-id="b082566a86f5cf1da5b750d86952ff4b"—¿Que no se llamaba Sakura?-dijo Chiara/p  
p data-p-id="d7d93d03ee58f236e6c5fdd10dd0c263"—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar...algo no esta bien aquí/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c8bb3d4715f3043b8358f992b25002f" strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c8bb3d4715f3043b8358f992b25002f" /p  
p data-p-id="65813c913961227ece5caec28f98237c"Seki y Ludwig pasaron toda la tarde discutiendo acerca de importar y exportar cosas de un país a otro para el bien de ambos./p  
p data-p-id="e2b107db290e108b5e2a14363d653bf0"—Debo admitir que tiene ideas muy buenas/p  
p data-p-id="745ec2358c436ff3dee40859b210a6a5"—emArigatou/em Alemania-san/p  
p data-p-id="50a4b1971ad746f4b33dcbe2ea5d36d8"—Por favor,llameme Ludwig/p  
p data-p-id="304270c35c2c1c434c3dac8834ebabc6"—Ludwig-san etto...Estaba pensando...me gustaría incluir a Italia-san en esto,se ve que es buena en los negocios—dijo para ver la reacción del rubio/p  
p data-p-id="ac84edef738186aa010b38d2a24bc0a8"—Italia...—exclamó algo triste/p  
p data-p-id="bd0f8723c44bbfff2f5b6cb2fadf528d"—¿Ocurre algo?/p  
p data-p-id="c00674ec46b9e2793f6aece30915d877"—Ella y yo discutimos anoche,se fue de la casa,provablemete este con su hermana pero..—guardó silencio/p  
p data-p-id="a7590862bc722022a4e468f6a81b7dfb"em''¡Bingo!''/em pensó Seki em''Esto es más fácil de lo que creí''/em/p  
p data-p-id="8e828eead7807dd6d8b6f679fc1b36a6"em''Seki...''/emescucho una voz en su mente/p  
p data-p-id="5caad91051d23acb522375ba653a40fd"—¡Maldición!/p  
p data-p-id="bbdc3ac9f02787455e2cecc7a2831ad1"—¿Eh? Señorita Honda ¿Está bien?/p  
p data-p-id="203fd4ef9f058e88ce914a1a898475ea"—emG-gomen'nasai!/em—hizo una reverencia disculpandose/p  
p data-p-id="d62b07aba9fc0a6ae812b156442aa3a8"—No tiene porque disculparse/p  
p data-p-id="ed91eea2053bd7dd4c41ccb3f603681a"—Aún así...cielos que tarde es/p  
p data-p-id="7bf34b04676e50ed0df4cacb18f441e5"Ludwig tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir./p  
p data-p-id="af6996f1c7a59c0d5e515d6bb5ddcc9c"—¿Gusta cenar? yo invito/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d081d997d7e9961edf8a32317d2dd546"—H-hai!-br / br / .../p  
p data-p-id="47739c4a8e6d2c8a85fe49fbe5d6ef07"Los cuatro países se la pasaron investigando sobre el pasado de la japonesa,pero no habían encontrado nada que les diera alguna pista./p  
p data-p-id="3f49310a323416b4979085ab1cc882ca"—¿Que encontraste tú Chiara?/p  
p data-p-id="608aebc98860df761eb7d5098118d8b1"—Que Japón estuvo aislada por un tiempo del mundo encerrándose en su propio país...apenas hace poco salió de su exilio—respodio leyendo unos papeles/p  
p data-p-id="1f90a243f0b9832357d3e4e6030e9d7d"—¿Y tú Antonio?/p  
p data-p-id="cadaf54d140251ee48c0e7f9788905ba"—Que China la encontró y le enseño todo lo que sabia/p  
p data-p-id="a6ecd58628f70cdb10b23d3e2c6510ae"—China...—susurró Italia—¡China,eso es ve~!/p  
p data-p-id="8f04c36630fe6502e1893dc42f131b24"—¿Tienes alguna pista Feli?/p  
p data-p-id="0b48786e41feadae56da1b5447549f0f"—China es como su padre,vallamos a preguntarle a Yao,el debe de saber algo/p  
p data-p-id="1090be593512a38d6b3dc79fc4f97651"—Buena idea/p  
p data-p-id="235632f1c5c4eaec8f89b34cbf228734"—¡Esperen par de idiotas! China queda muy lejos/p  
p data-p-id="32bb14718abaf2902b98529825c07735"—emSorella/em,Ludy puede estar en peligroem,per favore/em...br /br /—Animate mi amor,podemos salir a pasear,ver la gran muralla/p  
p data-p-id="a42d4dcdc23bd131ff1749ca78ef2417"—...Ya que.../p  
p data-p-id="4bc9ef4d233da94cf9c7f583796d4c72"—Grazie!/p  
p data-p-id="efa87efba4a0eb21451b30a081a621bc"—Si si, luego me agradeces...en ese caso,hay que tomar el primer vuelo que salga/p  
p data-p-id="efa87efba4a0eb21451b30a081a621bc" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4e37dcb6ba3bb5b6043e2314872882a2" strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4e37dcb6ba3bb5b6043e2314872882a2" /p  
p data-p-id="e33349ba2dd9f06e102690bc2fad715a"Seki y Ludwig llegaron a la casa del rubio después de cenar./p  
p data-p-id="e7875586ed287659a2895b6c8cc34522"—La cena estuvo deliciosa, ¿Que tipo de comida dice que es?/p  
p data-p-id="59ef5e82cae52147028e4971e3b91e74"—Alemana/p  
p data-p-id="69ef0ade9d73911f8979565d007fba47"—Es muy buena,tal vez algún día lo invite a comer sushi/p  
p data-p-id="abcfe53b043b8759439ce5f5c393e986"—emJa../em.—guardó silencio—A Feliciana no le gustan las patatas/p  
p data-p-id="aaa399d65a5a96b50e25a770f810faf8"—Que mal,son deliciosas/p  
p data-p-id="cd2b1e8fd7bdaa26a88aa7a17a9ff94a"—¿Usted cree?/p  
p data-p-id="3d1d4ec0335af578b0a9fa9f6794da12"—emHai/em/p  
p data-p-id="f4b75136d4ce69ce84e1f39892254445"—emDanke,/em¿Gusta algo?/p  
p data-p-id="55084b682a9cf2b2ae4c760642f0cf70"—Agua esta bien/p  
p data-p-id="8bf7d2a1d23b189b32643b3a5845e471"Ludwig fue a la cocina por lo pedido mientras Seki tomaba asiento y ponía en marcha su después el rubio llego con el vaso de agua y se lo entrego tomando asiento a su lado./p  
p data-p-id="19d5da45e9774b7867770a8e252f14ea"—emArigato/em—bebió del vaso—...cuenteme,¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos usted y la italiana?/p  
p data-p-id="a1143be4183f37cba4ada5f860351ffc"—...No somos pareja/p  
p data-p-id="c1d2e0d7809077ebcc7b404b3f9cfc10"—¿Ha no? yo creí que si,vive juntos/p  
p data-p-id="c825e9f4ef0e66f5bfece7e3b1eff068"—Solo cuido de ella,es algo cobarde/p  
p data-p-id="275dfbbdab8832b66fc4cc6b121b941f"—Ya veo...usted necesita una mujer fuerte/p  
p data-p-id="3d364040f07155b70fe241df246442fe"Ludwig la miró algo confundido./p  
p data-p-id="3c1dc95447e86c5e4c5958874120a0d9"—¿Usted cree?/p  
p data-p-id="7e5e79927b3b7d506560e418d90fb572"—Si,alguién que lo ayude en los negocios y no le estorbe/p  
p data-p-id="3f56cfd16bb382db1ae401b7d430d9bb"—Feliciana no me estorba...de echo,yo la quiero tal y como es,me siento mal por haber discutido con ella/p  
p data-p-id="12d999966557fc6f0d9e0255e73583b2"''Debes actuar rápido seki...''—Tal vez deba ir a disculparse/p  
p data-p-id="3ba3f2a61bc29cb113a1e343d8c51c89"—No...ella no me perdonara/p  
p data-p-id="39c525cf576c4a925c7fd140dfa1e910"—¿Cómo está tan seguro?/p  
p data-p-id="abfe7c8fde4b11b8f0b064c7ce7d9095"—No lo se.../p  
p data-p-id="9f9d4d845691cf7cf8069e23556b32c6"—Bien,me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero debo retirarme/p  
p data-p-id="3093581a4270840a7b55edcd0a8e9ebb"—emJ-ja/em! La llevo a la puerta—dijo levantandose/p  
p data-p-id="01159c5de60cbc860726b1a56171f49a"—Es un gusto platicar con usted Ludwig-san/p  
p data-p-id="a7c46e12795aa9e389973df57ec67314"—Lo mismo digo de usted/p  
p data-p-id="ff5c32b8a89bb19ef357c2655d9ce9a9"—Bien,me voy,buenas noches/p  
p data-p-id="21051cc8876fc48dd8121daea9eae6f5"—Buenas noches/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="17ea268bbcfa87715b5a3f64a180c87c" strong .../strong/p  
p data-p-id="eafd4214098f9388d1bb6d7be5517713" —¡Deja eso Aru~!/p  
p data-p-id="d5c0b64a21172a80403daf90678f4e3f"—¡Deja de gritar Aru todo el tiempo Da~ze!/p  
p data-p-id="e5d13e9b59bbedcba0cd61949348f9af"—¡Y tu deja de decir Da~ze,Aru~!/p  
p data-p-id="34d5ca8091e222c01fb5ef345ba84f40"Se escucho el timbre de la casa./p  
p data-p-id="4969c4e966e89235fb155329067597c2"—Ve a abrir la puerta Da~ze/p  
p data-p-id="d79d949c7339516d004fb6e80d5534ed"—Ve tu,yo estoy ocupado/p  
p data-p-id="61f4595acb128caf4bfc0a3fecb94aaa"—¡Taiwan Da~ze!—gritó Corea del Sur/p  
p data-p-id="0931fe76fd266f35efb2a18e69fd4e38"—¡A mi no me vean! ve tú Yao después de todo es tu casa/p  
p data-p-id="57e20291fbae69e7878de174e3d6a83c"—Ya que—dio un suspiro y fue a abrir—Italia,Romana,España,Prusia...¿Que hacen aquí?/p  
p data-p-id="7d81eb07c7899ceaba7079b38b6c725d"—Ciao~ bastardo—dijo Chiara entrando a la casa/p  
p data-p-id="f7657bfdb38be538f71ca36f07b67abc"—Que modales Aru~/p  
p data-p-id="ee159aa6385801945a52f412a570480a"—Ve~ venimos a hablar contigo/p  
p data-p-id="a8e3360eefb5951df0a40d2f732b31dc"—¿Conmigo? ¿sobre qué?/p  
p data-p-id="ad9795f0fd359c11fb03a1bc040daf5a"—Sobre Japón...Seki Honda.../p  
p data-p-id="f9c4193d52fc113e8feaab35e7352a1b" /p 


	8. Causas

A la mañana siguiente Seki llegó justo cuando el alemán lo hacia.

—Señor Alemania...—dijo la japonesa acomodándose en una silla frente a él.

—¿Otra vez? Te eh dicho que me llames Ludwig

—D-de acuerdo...—guardó silencio por un momento—Ludwig-san...

—_Ja_?

—Me preguntaba si usted...d-digo,si gusta

—No haga tanto esfuerzo—exclamó al verla roja

—Etto...si aceptaría ir a cenar conmigo...pero ahora como amigos no como naciones

—...—el rubio guardó silencio por un momento—Ya veo...

—¿Qué dice?

—Bien,acepto

—_Arigato_ Ludwig-san

** ...**

—¿Pero qué? ¿De qué me están hablando? aru~

El chino los invitó a pasar a su casa para así poder conversar mientras toman el té.En lo qué él calentaba el agua los demás seguirían hablando.

—De Japón—habló Prusia

—Mi Japón no se llama así,su nombre es Sakura,así la bauticé

—Ya veo...—suspiró la italiana

—¿Por qué me vienen con todo eso?—preguntó mientras colocaba las tazas de té en la mesa.

—Por qué una mujer se presentó con ese nombre con mi hermano

—¿¡Qué!? bueno,tal vez se ha cambiado el nombre

—No es eso,aún no se como pero yo se qué ella no es la nipóna...—siguió hablando Gilbert mientras miraba el contenido de su taza,Feliciana lo miró por un momento.

—Ve~ Yao,¿Me permites tú baño?

—Claro,está al fondo a la derecha

—_Grazie_—se levantó hiendo al lugar que Yao le indicó

—Estoy preocupada—habló Chiara

—¿Por qué?

—Ya es la quinta vez que ella va al baño el día de hoy

—Tal vez se sienta mal

—Retomando el tema—interrumpió Gil-Esa mujer es fría

—No puedo confirmar nada sin temer pruebas contundentes—dijo China—Pero tengo que verla en persona

—¡Tú lo qué buscas es un pretexto para salir de aquí! Da~ze

—¡Tú cállate! aru~—le reclamó al coreano—me temo que por el momento no puedo,mi jefe y el de Corea están en una reunión y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de cuidar a este inmaduro

—¡Oye!

—¡Ya basta,párenle ustedes dos!—ordenó Taiwan

—En cuando tenga tiempo libre les llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo aru~

—Me parece bien

—Ve~—regresó la italiana tomando su lugar nuevamente—que bonito baño

—Italia ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Antonio

—Si,¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno...

—Haz ido muchas veces al baño

—Eso...no lo se,tal vez bebí mucha agua

—¿¡Cómo qué tal vez!?

—Si—bostezó—tengo sueño...

—¡No me salgas con eso ahora!

—Chiara cálmate...

—Etto,será mejor irnos

—Claro,fue un gusto tenerlos aquí,vuelvan cuando quieran

—Genial,acabamos de llegar y hay que tomar otro vuelo de regreso—se quejó Romana

—Tenemos cosas que hacer,otro día haremos turismo

Los Europeos se despidieron de China.

** ...**

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche en Alemania,su representante se había puesto un traje negro para salir con la japonesa,ella llevaba un vestido rojo vino y unos zapatos decidieron cenar en un lugar elegante.

—Propongo un brindis—habló Seki alzando su copa—Por Alemania y Japón,que prosperen juntos

—Salud—respondió el rubio chocando su copa con la de la otra

—Alemania es un lugar muy bello

—Me alegra que le guste,hemos hecho mucho para que sus habitantes y los turistas se sientan cómodos

—Pues los felicito,lo han hecho bien

—_Danke_

—Su representante también es muy buena persona

—Japón también es un país maravilloso

—Gracias por el cumplido,me alaga


	9. Consecuencias

p data-p-id="96fbbdbe2564ea755e056d9cb821dd5d"—Si que el vuelo fue rápido—expresó el español al bajar del avión y abrazar a su novia/p  
p data-p-id="dd36bc7d1243173322e0606ab7969a0a"—Suéltame bastardo.../p  
p data-p-id="473bc48d9314844a360d106e9a297c3e"—Chiara—se acercó a su oído—tenemos algo pendiente/p  
p data-p-id="3953af317df852d9d17f33b2e46a3f09"—...—la italiana se sonrojó al extremo cosa qué su hermana y el alvino pudieron notar—emsorella/em...tenemos que irnos/p  
p data-p-id="6b6bd19ef9e29617c73761defa516066"—Ve~,cuídate...y...también dormiré en otro lado para no interrumpirlos/p  
p data-p-id="b292863c8e7c02ee0f3f8045e4ded60d"—¡Oye nosotros no...!—miró al español que acariciaba su cabello rozando accidentalmente su rulo—B-bien...emarrivederci!/em—se despidió tomando al moreno de la mano y corriendo lo más rápido posible./p  
p data-p-id="d9d7b106de0329ca9b13769fd7e7701d"—emkesese/em,valla,si que Antonio se divierte/p  
p data-p-id="03c3b79a1250a01f018a1e93fe74ca5d"—Ve~.../p  
p data-p-id="06141340cf0d78d195d7179464dde486"—Oye,¿Quieres ir a comer algo?/p  
p data-p-id="581344fbbfec17075628531401c0a87b"—Claro,muero de hambre/p  
p data-p-id="9f8cbfbdb9505edd3479337aa4035d53"—Qué bien,por que conozco un lugar en donde la comida es buena/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000" /p  
p data-p-id="b70ae434fc662bbe1a2bc38b156d6787"—Me alegra que piense de esa forma,mi país necesita remodenisarse,por eso lo eh buscado/p  
p data-p-id="42373c39187932817e8af4f7121e953e"—Si,pero,¿Qué hay de Estados Unidos? Que yo sepa ella fue la primera ala que le abrió paso para comercializar/p  
p data-p-id="f6d393d02adfc68d5fb303ff71e397f4"—Si,pero quería un trato único,además es un tanto.../p  
p data-p-id="a86c5207b6b19bedc9b820765c4b2eb3"—¿Arrogante?/p  
p data-p-id="be4e6fd0fe0c7ab1612e4e1f2e693c2a"—emHai../em./p  
p data-p-id="406dcc60066c7f741ca47183103caeef"—La entiendo/p  
p data-p-id="dc59a60518eeee12b3c76ec5b312adc5"— ás mi jefe quiere...—guardó silencio por un momento—no,no es nada,olbídelo/p  
p data-p-id="bb477a618d03ee852aa514fb24832fca"—Vamos cuénteme/p  
p data-p-id="abfe7c8fde4b11b8f0b064c7ce7d9095"—No lo se.../p  
p data-p-id="dd178edcd9f40367a139dd9d40ddae4a"—Si es secreto no diré nada,lo prometo/p  
p data-p-id="9f09e1e8fce2c11b61ebf792abfb624b"—...De acuerdo—dijo acercandose al rubio y besándolo sorpresivamente,este se sorprendió pero segundos después le correspondio./p  
p data-p-id="9f09e1e8fce2c11b61ebf792abfb624b" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154"strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154" /p  
p data-p-id="bc33911708d7785afcddce78f7a2a47a"A comenzado a llover,la gente se cubría con paraguas u otras cosas./p  
p data-p-id="3909720b57a45737165da5e3721c1307"—Toma—dijo Prusia entregandole su abrigo a la italiana para que se resguardara del agua/p  
p data-p-id="5323b1daec8b48ff35eff738b330bfb4"—Pero,¿Y tú?/p  
p data-p-id="b0de88dd953fe105cdf177b262723bae"—Yo estoy bien,una simple lluvia no dañara al asombroso yo/p  
p data-p-id="6aa066580cf7913d3a045cbeaffd92e3"Feliciana sonrió y aceptó lo que su amigo le ofrecía,caminaron por las calles por un rato hasta que ella vio algo que jamas debió de ver./p  
p data-p-id="84efa52f5e528180d9a4114a5adb84d4"—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Feli?—preguntó Gil al ver que esta se detuvo frente a un restaurante elegante,se acerco para ver a una pareja besándose—...F-Feliciana.../p  
p data-p-id="1af30a3d01a5b4c1df7d4ef626c1c3e3"—V-ve~.../p  
p data-p-id="bc6c411c8115d1469b1f140882ef9bbe"—Vámonos de aquí—la tomó de la mano pero esta se safo de él/p  
p data-p-id="b7911140f685ae11ee10db9c4dc80f4d"—¡Todo es mi culpa!/p  
p data-p-id="0172f86f3abcba7db69e8bd8ba31d097"—¿Qué? No digas eso/p  
p data-p-id="cedb56d0cb8a092141416eb208ecae2a"—¡Si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos acostado...!—no pudo terminar la frase ya que salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía,la lluvia camuflagueaba sus lagrimas,el alvino iba tras ella pero no pudo una esquina el semáforo marco el verde solo que Italia no se dio cuenta y cruzó la calle./p  
p data-p-id="d9882fea42f91bf754df80b6a6553ae0"—¡Feli!—gritó el chico,esta se detuvo y vio venir un camión hacia ella,choco contra la italiana provocándole un gente se amontonaba al ver a la chica tirada en la carretera en un charco de sangre que la lluvia lograba dispersar.—F-feli...—susurró Gilbert en estado de shock./p  
p data-p-id="b1fa8833e0e9aac04288a1bf9e75738b"Corrió hacia ella,sabia que no podía morir tan fácilmente ya que era una nación,apartó a toda la gente que encontró hasta llegar con su amada,tenia golpes en todo el tomó con cuidado y comenzó a llamarla mientras soltaba unas después los paramédicos llegaron,transportaron a ambos al hospital en donde llevaron a la chica a se mantuvo intranquilo en la sala de espera hasta que el doctor salió a atenderlo./p  
p data-p-id="96e5c60beb2caf1e03325a1353c20def"—¿Usted es familiar de la señorita Vargas?/p  
p data-p-id="b454cc6896559c70f00f74887ff8e976"—emJ-ja../emdoctor,ella no puede morir así,una nación no puede/p  
p data-p-id="31f99b03ddc4b5061ab7d5f9480006f1"—¿Nación?/p  
p data-p-id="a89e7761bc630067d8e07b4a386cd876"—Si...ella es Italia/p  
p data-p-id="da5bfc276b072e39fffca48b1783c62e"—Ya haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlos,sera mejor que descanse,yo lo llamare si tengo novedades/p  
p data-p-id="19cc7f8cdd272e45ff675447fabd8061"—emDanke/em doctor,se lo agradezco—dijo,quería quedarse ahí a cuidarla pero tenia que reclamarle al único culpable del accidente./p  
p data-p-id="19cc7f8cdd272e45ff675447fabd8061" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab"strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab" /p  
p data-p-id="0989c9ff8b4f1f6bc76c5eba718928d4"El alemán llegó a su casa alrededor de las tres de la mañana,encendió la luz y se encontró con su hermano sentado en el sillón cruzado de brazos y mirándolo fríamente./p  
p data-p-id="e8871e21df2bf8c8f85d0ca4783b8802"—emBro/em, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?/p  
p data-p-id="9253c8334fe70477a6c7ba3f0aed2f2d"—¿Tú que haces llegando a estas horas?—le preguntó sin cambiar su posición/p  
p data-p-id="3abfb36a096349f0e736ccefe217a3b4"—Tenia una cena de trabajo/p  
p data-p-id="a7f926d0eedbcd6b7b762f66b90a095c"—Si claro,con esa tal Seki,los vimos Lud,Feli y yo/p  
p data-p-id="d9926fa0f69660e4f3922fcfff39bb24"—¿Qué? ¿Qué vieron?/p  
p data-p-id="2679e67366ead76c7e89128356e12c7b"—El beso,no quiero ni saber que hicieron después para que llegues a estas horas/p  
p data-p-id="de595e3dea1321cc4527c7c27e25e03d"—Italia...—volteo a todos lados buscandola/p  
p data-p-id="d751f139605207224456add1f3fe3cf6"—Ni la busques,ella no esta aquí/p  
p data-p-id="bc78d409f8753077828638447efec3d1"—¿Donde está? Tengo que hablar con ella/p  
p data-p-id="c3fb0fe4c881e36a014a08afbe44ebdc"—No puede,gracias a ti ella está en el hospital...tubo un accidente/p 


End file.
